There are many challenges when operating a live video streaming platform for language interpreting agencies, their clients and their users due to the various roles of each one. This invention specifically addresses the insurance carrier model (third party payer) that can first approve the interpretation service prior to the interpretation service provider delivering the interpreting service to the remote service recipient. Normally, the service recipient initiates the request for interpreting service directly with the interpreting provider, agreeing to render payment in return for the interpretation service. This one-to-one two party negotiation is direct and simple, and can be easily delivered with an “on demand” video remote interpretation platform whereby the service recipient clicks a button requesting the interpreting service and in response the interpretation provider connects the service recipient to the interpreter. Implicit in this request is the understanding the service recipient is responsible for payment to the interpreting service provider.
Desirable in the industry is to improve on the conventional deliverance of the interpretation service.